


Re-Hearsed: A Disco Elysium Fanwork

by pikalex88



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: External Link, Gen, Interactive Fiction, M/M, Post-Game, attraction is established but beyond that you can decide, but also... tenderness, lots of sad feelings about motor carriages, the shipping is light in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikalex88/pseuds/pikalex88
Summary: This is a link to a Twine game on itch.io I created which is an interactive narrative presented in the same style and format as Disco Elysium's dialogue system. In the game, you can suggest to Kim that you hold a funeral for a certain motor carriage, and Empathy informs you he wishes he had time to do so. This is your chance to make that time.You can also find a link to the source, which includes a tutorial on how you can use these macros to make your own Twine game in the same style.
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 71





	Re-Hearsed: A Disco Elysium Fanwork

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Disco(rd) Elysium and #kimposting in particular for being so supportive and awesome as I worked on this <3

The game can be found in played on your browser (including mobile) here:  
<https://apepers.itch.io/re-hearsed-a-disco-elysium-fanwork>


End file.
